The Family Cole
by MebEm
Summary: Two years had passed, the BAU has moved on, but he couldn't. Everything he knew had been ripped away right in front of him. Now he seeks retribution for the wrong committed against his family, putting two of the BAU's own in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_I have not forgotten about my other story, but this one was begging me to write it, so I couldn't refuse it. I'm hoping to have a bit more suspense and action in this story. I picture it happening between season 3-5. Thank you for stopping by and please enjoy!_

* * *

The fireplace of the old cottage was alive with dancing flames that created flickering light throughout the room. The windows were cracked and the gentle sounds of twilight filled the space, but the calm breeze that filtered in did nothing to ease the apprehension the young man sitting in the old wooden chair felt. He sat straight up with his feet pressed firmly against the ground. His left arm was tied down and extended outward. He watched the man in front of him. He was silhouetted by the crackling flames that rose just feet behind him. His towering presence was not one that the boy feared anymore and drew in a calming breath as the man turned and pulled a metal rod from the fire. The tip radiated with white-hot heat and he watched in growing anxiety and anticipation as it was directed towards him.

"The pain is nothing more than physical discomfort." The man said. "Your mind is stronger, your will mightier."

"Yes, father." He responded in the strongest voice he could.

As the man took steps towards him, he placed the towel he had been squeezing in his free hand into his mouth and closed his eyes to wait.

"Open and watch my son. Prove to yourself you're ready."

He obeyed with trepidation and slowly raised his lids. He glanced once more to the glowing iron and then stared at the chosen spot on his forearm. He felt the sweat that had begun to form drip slowly from his brow. The salty drops stung his eyes and he fought the tears that wanted to escape. He pulled in another breath as the branding iron was brought into position.

With precision it was pressed against his skin. The smell of burning flesh and the instant excruciating pain sent him to the edge, but he held himself. He was going to prove his worth, and show he was ready.

He bit down on his screams and continued to focus on the wilting and bubbling flesh now forming the symbol of his family.

Once the iron was placed back into the ambers he hastily removed the binds and plunged his arm in the waiting bucket of ice water. There was no relief. The singed skin pulsed and smoldered.

When he looked up he saw the face of pride looking down to him. In that moment the pain reduced to the background. He had strived for nothing more than to be the perfect son, to earn the seal of those that came before him.

His father's gaze quickly turned serious and he moved away. "They are coming for me. I fear sooner than I thought."

"Who?"

"Those who don't understand our ways. They think our work is wrong."

"I don't understand."

His father didn't answer but pointed to the books that littered the small table beside them.

"You must protect our work. When they come you must hide. You cannot reveal yourself no matter what happens."

"But-" He began to protest but was cut off.

"Do you understand? No matter what."

"Yes, father."

He had not realized how true his father's words were and that in a few days his life would be forever altered and his true destiny revealed.

* * *

_Two years later._

The blue and red lights bounced around the tree top and reflected off the windows of the neighborhood. Emily Prentiss leaned with her arms crossed against the hood of the FBI issued Denali. She watched as the scene in front of her wound down. Curious on lookers that had gathered along the perimeter of the emergency vehicles began to dissipate. She was surprised how long the people lasted considering the late hour. She watched as the medics pulled the gurney from the small house and stared mindlessly at the wheels that bounced down the few stairs from the porch. The let down began to set in and she felt the exhaustion that had been building over the last few days. They were all on no sleep due to the tight time frame the UnSub had made them work under. It was nothing new but still was physically and mentally draining.

She turned her head to listen to the conversation Morgan was having with Hotch. When he hung up she watched him curiously as he stepped towards her.

"They got him. Reid was right, he was making a run for the hills, literally."

"Good." Emily said with a nod and circled around to the passenger side before she climbed in. Derek followed suit and joined her on the driver's side.

"I'm ready for a hot shower and bed." He said as he placed the key in the ignition.

When he tried to turn the engine over nothing happened. He avoided looking to Emily and tried again, but still nothing.

"Great." Emily sighed.

"No big deal we catch a ride with one of them." Derek said nodding to the mingling officers.

Emily didn't say a word to him and pushed her door open.

"Lieutenant Mills." She called out. "How much longer do you have here?"

He looked back to Emily then to the house. "Looking like a good two hours or so."

Emily felt her shoulders drop. "Any of your guys able to give us a lift? Our batteries dead."

"I'll find someone, just give me a sec."

"Sure."

Emily was about to comment to Derek when a medic who was trotting by with his bag in hand stopped. "Hey, if you don't want wait you can hitch a ride with us."

"Yeah?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but one of you has to ride in the back."

"I don't mind." Emily said eyeing the medic hopping into the rear of the rig.

"Stay classy Prentiss." Derek whispered as he passed by.

"Oh, this coming from _THE Playa Playa_." Emily called out from behind him. He turned and threw his hands up and shrugged before he gave her a wide toothed smile and a wink.

"If you're coming we've got to go now." The medic called out before he climbed into the driver's side.

Emily quickly grabbed her bag and jogged over to the waiting vehicle. The young medic extended his hand to help her in. She smiled and read his nametag as she stepped up.

"Why thank you, Brian."

"My pleasure."

Emily turned to see Derek standing and waiting patiently for her to get situated so he could close the doors. She smirked at him and winked.

"You're something else, Prentiss." He said with a laugh before he sealed her in.

Emily smiled to herself and then sat back to quietly watched the medic work. Seeing the young woman in front of her she quickly sobered. With their work done they could leave, but the ordeal would be something that would be a part of her forever. She watched the girl lay in a sedated sleep and tried not to think of the horrors she had faced in that house.

Brian's voice brought her back. "Do you want to sit here?" He said pointing to the captain's chair. "I should have offered. I can do what I need from the bench seat."

Emily smiled at the offer but shook her head. "No, I'm fine here, thank you."

"Okay, just buckle up."

"You too." She said gesturing to the belt that dangled from the chair he occupied.

"I will once I get the IV going. It's hard to do all this strapped down."

Emily nodded her understanding and remained quiet and watched him move around the small cabin.

"How did you know where to find her in time?" He asked breaking the silence.

"That's our job." She answered plainly looking at the woman that had been missing for three days. She didn't want to admit it was a bit of luck and Reid's eidetic memory.

He kept his head down as he maneuvered the IV guide. "Are all you FBI trained to be cryptic?"

Emily raised a brow. "Not sure how that was cryptic."

He was about to respond when Emily's phone beeped. She pardoned the interruption and looked at the text.

_When's the date?_

Emily smiled and responded quickly. _Why, you jealous?_

Derek fired back as if anticipating her response._ Do you want me to be?_

Emily leaned forward to catch a glimpse Derek through the small window that let to the cab up front, but looked up when she saw the headlights in the other lane suddenly turn towards them. Everything happened too fast for fear to register.

Derek shouted a warning just as the driver tried to cut the steering wheel and break but it was too late. The sudden direction change swerved the large vehicle off the road and onto the narrow soft shoulder leveling the inadequate barrier. Brian, who had been retrieving something from the drug cabinet, became a dangerous projectile. He was propelled across the gurney that separated he and Emily. Like a battering ram he plowed into her. The force of his collision pushed the air from her lungs and her head snapped back as her body smashed into the sidewall. Stars flashed in front of her and she blacked out briefly as they continued their uncontrolled movement.

The sounds of the ambulance as it plunged down the cemented ravine was ear splitting. Metal crunched and screeched as the paint, siding, and lights were ripped off. The glass cracked and shattered. The passengers didn't utter a sound. There was no time to. There was the anticipation of the final crash but the actual impact of them hitting bottom was incredible. The inertia caused the rig to tip upward and then crash back down gracelessly on its side. The sudden silence was deafening and no one moved.

Emily slowly opened her eyes to understand the enormous weight on her that made it almost impossible to breath. She couldn't move. She was pinned between Brian and the side that the ambulance now rested on.

Lights flickered and low groans began to fill the air. Emily tried once again to remove the weight on top of her. She adjusted as much as she could to see his face; it was covered in blood that gushed from the large laceration just below his hairline. She called out his name, but he didn't respond or move. She finally was able to wriggle her arm free and pushed with all her strength to roll him off. He flung limply to the side. Her next move was to release the belt that confined her. When she looked up she was met with the scared and frantic eyes of Megan. She appeared unharmed since she had been put in such solid restraints.

"It's going to be okay." Emily said in reassurance. But Megan didn't say a word. She just leaned against the straps that held her in place, her breathing raspy and uneven.

Emily turned her attention back to Brian. She reached and pressed her finger to the vicinity of his carotid artery. There was no pulse. She sucked in a breath and thought of Derek. Their side of the Ambulance took the brunt of the collision. She couldn't hear anything. Her movements were slow, but she froze when she heard voices and the crunching of glass. The rig rocked and the voices continued.

"In here." She forced out.

"Help." Megan cried out as her confinement and the realization of the predicament began to sink in. There was more rocking and a tearing sound as the twisted metal was pulled at.

Suddenly the door was released and a whoosh of night air circled through sending a shiver of cold over Emily. She looked to their rescuer but couldn't make out his face. He wore a dark hooded sweatshirt that blended into the blackness behind him. Emily tried to push up onto her elbows up but her body refused as pain shot through her and she became lightheaded. She lowered back down, but tried to speak to the man. Ask where Derek was, but he ignored her.

When he was done shuffling through the debris he leaned over Emily and stared at her for a long hard moment.

She stared back in uncertainty. He slowly revealed a knife and in an instant lunged at her. With her reaction time slowed he had the razor sharp blade pressed firmly against her throat before she could get her hand anywhere near her gun.

"Who are you?" She choked out.

His cold dark eyes pierced through her, but he eased up enough to answer her question. With his forearm replacing the knife across her throat he used the point of the blade to raise the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

She looked over to his now bare arm unsure what she was looking for, but when her eyes landed on the raised skin of the telltale brand she felt a cold rush of fear slide down her spine.

She closed her eyes resigning to the fact there was little chance she was making it out of there alive.

* * *

_There will be more explanation to who he is and how the BAU plays into his revenge in the next chapter and also what happened to Derek. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so far. If you get a chance leave me a review and let me know your thoughts!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry for deleting and reposting! I realized I posted the wrong unfinished chapter. Here it is in whole! Thank you all for the support and interest in this story! I plan it to be quite a bumpy ride, so hold on! _

_Thank you for stopping by and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_2 years earlier in the foothills of the Blue Ridge Mountains._

The space was cramped, and it took all of his focus to keep the claustrophobic fears at bay. He could never admit to how hard it felt to breath, or how it always felt that each time he squeezed in there the walls felt like they shrunk closer in on him. It would just make him look weak, and weakness was not a quality a Cole possessed. All the other times he had been ordered to take his place there he had been scared, but not as much as he had been that day. It felt different. Father was tense, and was constantly quizzing him on all the knowledge he had. He was confused to why but did not question; he simply obeyed.

The family books were piled all around him and the edges jammed into his side and only gave his anxious feelings of suffocating more fuel. He lay flat on his stomach with his arms tucked underneath him. They began to ache and fall asleep, but he knew he couldn't move. He could not be found. The hideaway in the wall had been built for him to stay hidden from the world outside. Not a soul could know about him. Father had told him how long and hard he worked to create such a strong heir. He was the result. He was trained and schooled in the ways of the family. A way Father said the world was not ready for, but one that would be embraced once it was perfected. He was to continue the studies. To find the qualities a woman must posses to produce the ultimate male. They were important factors as the Cole men were already the strongest and most intelligent. The woman always posed the problem. They had to be put through the phases to prove worthy of their seed and grow a Cole. It was a painstaking process and even when they passed the tests many failed by growing weak through the pregnancy and producing a girl. Father had to dispose of them and start over.

When the last nail was strategically placed Demetrius looked out the sliver of separated wood that was just above the floor level. He could see Father's legs from his knees down. He watched as he knelt down and made eye contact with him.

"This' it. You're a true Cole now and this is your family. I will do my best to fend them off, but I fear there will be too many. Stay strong."

Demetrius acknowledged with his eyes. His silence was required the moment he had wedged his body into the space. He followed the man's movements until his legs disappeared. He knew he had pulled himself up to the thick beams overhead. He would be concealed there, and hopefully not have to make himself known, but too much was at stake. Demetrius knew his father would sacrifice his life for what the family needed.

Time ticked on and he fought dosing off, but his eyes felt heavy and giving in he allowed his head to drop and rest against a few books that were in front of him. A rustling of leaves and shuffling of feet just outside the wall roused him from his light sleep. He held his breath and listened. There was nothing telling and it felt like time froze. The still and uncertain air was shattered when the door blew inward with an explosion of shouting voices and splintering wood. He became confused when only two sets of legs shuffled past. With how Father spoke he expected an army to charge in. After a moment of them taking in the tiny space their guard lowered and they spoke about what they were seeing. He had hope they'd just leave and they could resume their lives as they had. That was when he saw the man move to the one spot that would reveal it all. His fate was sealed when he pointed it out and spoke to the woman. Finding the panel that led to their sacred space would lead to the end for them. It had to be protected and Father would risk his own to keep that secret safe.

He heard it before he saw anything. There were grunts of surprise and unexpected pain from the sudden aerial attack. He envisioned Father swooping down on them expertly wielding his blade. He heard the cry of pain and knew he met his mark. Demetrius' only line of sight was now on the dark haired woman that had fallen back as she gripped her fresh wound. He tried to see the fight, but could only hear flesh colliding and the room shaking as the battle raged. He kept his eyes on her. Blood dripped and pooled below but she didn't seem to acknowledge it. She rolled to her back and with bloody hands pulled at her gun to release it from its hold. Demetrious realized he needed to somehow send out a warning, but his promise held his tongue. He could only flinch as the blasts echoed around him. He choked on his sobs and swallowed the image of knowing whom the bullets had entered. He heard the weight land on the wood floor and then there was a heart stopping silence. He wanted to close his eyes but he was determined to burn the image of her face into his mind.

The tension left her body as she slowly sank back down realizing and feeling the damage done to her. The dark man was over her blocking his view and calling for help. He wanted more than anything to see Father and have real proof he was gone, but if he moved he'd be found. He could only watch and listened. The two flippantly joked and bantered trying to make light of what should have been a darker outcome for them. It grated at him more as they disregarded Father.

Suddenly more people flew in.

"Forget that bastard!" The dark man yelled as he continued to kneel over the woman pressing against her wound. "Help Emily."

_Emily._ _A name to go with the face. _

The new bodies and faces that came into view tended to Emily and reassured her that everything would be alright while Father no longer breathed the air he deserved. He felt the blood begin to simmer slowly inside him. He tried to breath through it and subconsciously touched the still tender brand on his forearm. It all seemed to unravel as he watched them. They opened the floor and one by one followed it down. It wasn't long until he knew they'd they emerge with his wife. They had been in the final phase, now it all had to begin again. His anger sparked to a raging fire inside him. Hours earlier he was appointed the head of the family, but now was without Father, a wife and a possible heir. He couldn't bring that shame to the family, but first he had another focus. He was trained well and he would do it all right. As the hours passed and the people drifted away his plan began to take form.

* * *

The first pain filled cry knocked at Derek's unconscious, but the second snapped him out of the darkness that had enveloped him. One by one his senses began to float back into place. Pain was the one overwhelming sensation he felt through his entire body. The slightest movements made his head throb, and felt like it had been pounded against the ground and was still rattling from the effect. He remained as still as possible as he evaluated what had happened and where he was. He became aware that he was on the hard ground. It made his skin cold and sent shivers through him. Confused he carefully pried his eyes open to put faces to the voices he heard hovering around him.

A small floresaunt bulb flickered in the corner, but was not fully illuminated. It created an eerie dark scene. His eyes adjusted to the minimal light and to the bodies in front of him. There was shadowed movement almost like people dancing. He couldn't make out what was a shadow and what was an actual person. He tried to speak but his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and he couldn't usher sound past his throat. His mind slowly registered what was happening. A man was pacing and was continually blocking another person. Someone he felt incredible familiarity to, but didn't register right away. The light flickered brighter and Derek's heart kicked into high gear as Emily's face was revealed as she lifted her head. She hung limply from a metal hook above her. He fought the pain to sit up and get to her. His body denied him and its refusal came in the response of immobilizing pain. He fell back on his elbows, his entire right side exploded in a blinding agony. He groaned and rolled to his other side but tried to keep his eyes on Emily. His movement caused a clinking sound of a chain. That was when he felt the pinching of the metal wrapped around his ankle. He closed his eyes to focus on his breathing to overcome the intense discomfort and really understand what was going on. His mind played the last memory he had. The ambulance, the lights, the uncontrolled crash and then darkness.

His movements and sound drew attention to him and when he opened his eyes again he found himself eye to eye with someone he had never seen before. His cold dark eyes penetrated his. His face was hard and his jaw clenched with tension. Derek tried to look around him but he demanded attention. His silence was unnerving.

"Who are you?" Derek forced out. "What do you want?"

At the strained words the man's lips creased in a tight smile, but didn't answer. He rose from his knelt position and moved back to Emily. He carelessly removed her from the suspended position and let her crumple back to the ground. She grunted at the rough contact and her own chain rattled from the disturbed movement. Derek watched her roll to her back and blink slowly and stare to the ceiling above. He could see she was mentally trying to pull herself together. Without a word the man left by climbing out through a hole above. A grated cover was replaced and the light went out. The two of them were left in sudden darkness until their eyes adjusted to the minimal sunlight that filtered in. It was just enough to see each other.

"Emily." Derek forced out again. He tried to ignore the pain in his ribs and head. His concern for her overwhelmed anything about him. She let her head loll towards him, but she didn't speak at first.

He looked at the surrounding. It wasn't a large space by any means. It reminded him of one he had seen before but couldn't place it. All the walls and floor were formed from cement, except the ceiling. Large wood beams supported it.

They were both chained to the same ringbolt that was cemented in the ground between them. There was enough room to move around, but it was more of a cell than anything.

He inched his way to Emily and looked her over. Her face was drawn in pain and her eyes were distant. He couldn't tell if it was shadows or bruising on her face. Dried blood was layered with fresh that ran down her cheek from her hairline, but he couldn't see the source.

"What did he do to you?" He asked.

She didn't answer but let her head sway in denial to his question.

He wasn't sure what injuries she had from the crash on top of any he inflicted while hanging. He remembered her pain filled cries. It was not anything he had ever heard released from her and he looked her over again more carefully.

He stopped searching and met her eyes again when her hand reached up and touched his face. "I thought you were dead." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

He pulled her hand into his. "I don't die that easily."

She tried to smile but concern filled her features. "Are you okay?"

He didn't want to reveal what he really felt through his body. He was sure he had a few cracked ribs, a concussion and plenty of bruising everywhere else.

"I will be once I get us out of here." He said looking back up to the only escape route.

"Marcus Cole." She whispered.

"What?" He asked looking back down to her.

"Marcus Cole." She said again and she let head fall away and closed her eyes.

"What about him?"

Derek tried to follow her, but was at a loss. What had a man that had abducted women; tortured them before he raped them to impregnate them only to kill them both after giving birth had to do with their predicament? And he was dead; Emily shot him after being sliced by his blade. It was a memory that even after two years haunted him. He would never forget the fear that penetrated him when he saw the blood, but he clung to the memory of her saving his life.

"He had a son." Her words brought him back to their conversation.

Derek shook his head as the case resurfaced in his mind. "There was no record of that."

Emily drew in a breath in an attempt to keep her patience with him. "Derek, he was there that day."

"We would have known. We tore that property apart. There was no evidence of anyone other than Marcus, the burial site and Kimberly, who we found in the room below the house."

Emily pulled herself up to meet Derek at eyelevel. "He recounted the entire raid blow by blow."

"Okay," He said and wracked his mind how that was possible, but knew Emily wouldn't mislead him. He had to get past the how so they could move on to figure a strategy to get out. "What does he want?"

"For us to die a slow and painful death."

Derek could only stare at her as the words sank in. He squeezed her hand and shook his head. He wouldn't allow it, but as he looked at the chains that shackled them and their prison like confinement little options to truly fight back came to him.

"We'll get out, I promise."

Emily closed her eyes and dropped her head to his words.

Derek gripped her hand again. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Give up."

"I'm not giving up." She shot back at him her eyes flaring with sudden anger. "But, Derek, be realistic. No one knows where we are or who has us. He doesn't exist."

She adjusted herself again and spoke delivering each word with purpose. "We fight with all we have, and it may not be brawn, but if we can get in his head an opportunity may arise."

Derek nodded his agreement, but before he could speak the cover was removed and they were joined again by their captor. Derek moved protectively over Emily.

"Move away from her." He demanded.

Derek didn't budge and felt his muscle tense as the man moved forward revealing a cattle prod. "I said move away from her."

He held strong but couldn't avoid the sudden jolt that paralyzed him briefly. He fell to his side, but tried to rise again when he felt his minimal strength return. It did little good as he was struck again. He struggled to regain himself but by the time Derek had, Emily was already unshackled and being pulled away. There was nothing he could do but watch as she was taken out of his sight.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will have the teams reaction/response and of course more of Morgan and Prentiss. Please leave a review and let me know how this story is going for you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so sorry for the long wait, work got busy, but I have not forgotten about the stories and have been writing when I have a free moment._

_A side note is that there is a small jump back in time here. I wanted to show the teams arrival to the scene, and then forward again to present time with Morgan and Prentiss. _

_Thank you so much to kp4377 and Radioactive460 for their input and help. It really means a lot. And if for some reason you haven't read their stories, I strongly suggest you do! You won't be sorry!_

_Now on with the story!_

* * *

The hum of the light towers warming up tore Aaron's concentration from the mangled scene. He had to shield his eyes and look away at the sudden brilliant light that was produced. When the spots had cleared he became aware of Spencer making his way down the cemented incline followed closely by JJ and Rossi. He had examined the rig and spoke to the first responders but had not told the team what he had learned. Realistically he had not acquired anything new. The most glaring detail was that two of his agents were missing. More than anything he just needed the team to get there so they could move fast to help unravel the mystery.

He watched as all of their eyes studied the ambulance that now rested peacefully on its side, but the contorted and crunched metal told of its violent descent. Worried looks were painted on their faces as they stepped through the sprinkling of glass and plastic that shimmered like jewels across the ground.

"What's going on?" Dave asked as he pulled up to the Unit Chief.

Aaron waited for everyone to circle around him before he spoke. "Garcia received a call from Lieutenant Mills after he had heard word of the accident."

"I don't understand, what does this have to do with Emily and Derek?" JJ asked.

"He said they were riding with them because the battery of the SUV was dead."

Spencer took a tentative step back and turned towards the ambulance but stopped moving when he saw the three bodies covered in sheets. "So, where are they?"

Aaron shook his head. "I don't know. That's what we have to find out."

Dave turned his back to the accident scene and looked directly to Hotch. "Who called it in?"

"The driver, but he didn't respond back after relaying the accident. He must have died shortly after calling it in."

"What did he say?"

"That they were run off the road and he was unsure of any of the other passenger's status'."

"Maybe the owner of the other vehicle helped Derek and Emily, or they could have been picked up by a passing car and taken to the hospital." JJ said with as much encouragement as she could muster.

"I have Garcia on that, and also a grid search in progress in case they're walking."

"But you don't think they would just walk away." Dave inferred.

"I don't know. Their phones were recovered. Morgan's was non operational, but Emily's was fine. It doesn't make sense for them to not try and get a call out."

"How did they survive and no one else did?" Spencer inquired. "If anything Megan was the most secure."

"We have no witnesses. And unless Morgan and Prentiss show up at a hospital or contact us, all we have is in front of us."

No one spoke, but Hotch knew the questions swirling in their heads. He had them too. What was their condition, and were they even alive? Did someone cause the accident on purpose to harm them, or take them? He straightened and cleared his throat to return his focus to the only thing he had control of.

"I want this scene dissected; nothing is to be missed. I have Garcia looking at any surveillance videos." Aaron said and then pointed to the road above. "Until we know any different this is to be treated as a crime scene."

The agents solemnly nodded and broke away to begin the daunting task of trying to find clues to their missing friends.

* * *

The sun pierced Emily's eyes just as her head broke through to the surface. She closed them to the sudden intensity of the light, but opened them quickly with the jarring motion caused by the man pulling at her. Once Demetrius had her completely out of the underground cell he dropped her to the earth, but quickly grabbed her by the small link between the handcuffs and pulled her arms over her head. His strong grip and her beaten body gave her little option to fight. She tried to keep control but only ended up twisting and turning as he dragged her across the ground faster than she could keep up. The dry grass crackled, twigs snapped, and dirt puffed around her but she noticed more the rocks and hard knots of packed earth that bulged and assaulted her body. The shrubs leafless branches scratched against her face and arms making her wince, but she knew all of that was the least of her worries. She couldn't anticipate what it was he had planned. He barely spoke and when he did he was cryptic to his purpose besides making them suffer.

Within a few minutes of walking Demetrius dropped her in a heap. After regaining her breath Emily rolled to her side to get a better view of what he was doing. She looked past him to see that they had emerged from the trees and onto a hillside that overlooked a small clearing.

The hill was covered in low-lying grass that swayed in the gentle morning breeze. It wasn't a cool breeze and hinted of the impending heat. Demetrius was standing next to a thick rounded stake that jutted out of the ground a foot taller than him. He moved back to her and removed her cuffs before he forced her to a standing position. She studied his face as he pressed her against the wood. His skin was tightly stretched over his bones and created features that were chiseled and angular. His jaw muscles pulsed with the clenching of his teeth and he fought making eye contact with her. When he did his hatred for her was prominent in his dark and cold orbs.

"What is it that you want?" Emily tried to ask. She wanted to engage him in some dialogue. To somehow get in his mind and maybe find an out his end plan, but he ignored her.

He busied himself with tying her hands around to the back of the stake with a rope looped through rings that had been imbedded into the smoothed wood. The height of the rings made her barely touch the ground. Her feet scraped and she fought to keep herself upright, and at the same time keep from pulling her shoulders out of their sockets. She knew if she were to remain there the task would become harder.

He stepped away and Emily took in her view. Hills rolled in the distanced and were densely covered with lush trees and bushes. The clearing wasn't large and held a remnant of what looked to have been a stream that had once passed through and settled into a now dried up pond. On any other day it may have been a tranquil landscape, but the isolation made Emily realize how alone she really was.

The lingering morning cool drifted away and Emily could smell the rising humidity on the air. The heat already shimmered in waves in the distance and made the edges of the trees indistinct and blurry.

When Demetrius reappeared he looked like a looming shadow with the sun directly behind him. She watched him closely unsure what he would do. He stepped forward holding a cantine. The water's cold temperature contrasted with the warm air and caused the metal to sweat. Seeing the water made her realize how much she needed it and had to fight the desire to beg for a sip. She swallowed to try and relieve the sandpaper she felt in her mouth, but her whole attention was on the liquid.

He twisted the cap and took a deep swallow. He then wiped his mouth and tilted the vessel in a mocking manner. Emily watched in dismay as the water cascaded to the ground and quickly soaked into the dirt.

As he observed her he released a small chuckle to her distress. He dropped the now empty container and took a step towards her. She looked back to him and slowed her breath to keep alert and anticipate his moves, but she couldn't seem to read him and it began to create an increased anxiety in her.

In a swift movement his hands came up and he gripped the front of her shirt. Pulling outward he tore it open causing buttons to rip violently from their small thread bindings. She sucked in a breath to try and control her sudden panic and racing heart. The action made her even more aware of how truly exposed and vulnerable she was to his bidding. He smiled at her reaction and leaned in close before he bent down slightly. He swiped the cotton material away and ran a thumb over the scar just below her rib. Though she sat in growing heat the touch sent a shiver through her. She looked past him and tried to concentrate on anything other than his possible intentions.

"Tell me." He said tilting his head up to see her face. "How did it feel to have Father's blade penetrate you?"

"I don't know." Emily whispered and moistened her dry lips. She had to concentrate to make her delivery clear. "He missed."

Her tone ignited the anger in him and it suddenly flared in his eyes. He rose up quickly then brought down a backhand that sent Emily's head to the side. Her ears rung and the impact caused every nerve ending on the side of her face to come to life and fire at once. She slowly recovered and turned back to face him. She held her tongue to avoid another lashing, but she didn't regret her words. She'd die before he let him think he had any control of her. He didn't say or do anything else. He just glared, his chest heaved with the fury she knew was flowing through him. He took in a calming breath and then turned his attention skyward. He narrowed his eyes to the rising sun and smiled before he stepped around the stake and disappeared behind her. She cranked her neck to try and see where he was going but his shadow quickly vanished into the foliage. She didn't know when he would be back and with what. She fought the binds but the struggle only caused the rope to dig deeper into her flesh. Between the cuffs and now the rope she had rubbed the skin around her wrists raw to the point of bleeding. It wasn't long before she realized her efforts were futile and only tired her out more.

The heat rose from the ground like flames of a fire. Emily could almost laugh at the metaphor of burning at the stake, but found little humor in her predicament. The sun slowly overtook the sky and it's intensity beat down on her. Each ray attacked her exposed skin. It burned the virgin flesh and caused sweat to form and trickle down her body.

She couldn't help but be consumed with the need for water. She tried to distract her mind by trying to remember the Cole case and the profile, but she could only get as far as having a son changed their original thought to Marcus Cole's motivation. Her attention would drift from wanting to sleep to getting free and always back to finding a way to get any water. She would nod off but the uncomfortable positioning of her body and rising temperatures would bring her back around. Minutes stretched slowly into hours and the day became a cycle of torment. If his purpose was for her to waste away in the sun and heat then he was finding success. But, he wasn't there to watch her suffer; he had walked away. She had no indication of when he'd be back, and figured the unknown became a part of his game.

Derek suddenly came into her mind. She tried not to imagine the things he would do to him. She choked down a sob that had tightened her throat. As much as she felt the need to cry she couldn't break down and let the emotions over take her. Demetrius Cole really had the upper hand, but she'd never let him know that. Even tied to a stake in the scorching heat in the middle of God knows where she would fight to gain control. She had to remain compose the best she could and not let him see that she was being worn down. She tried to cling to anything positive but not knowing what was happening to Derek pushed her more to the edge.

A casual breeze meandered through the clearing. At most it rustled leaves and made the grass dance and sway like waves rippling across water. On the hill it merely stirred the hot air and gave Emily little comfort. A deep fatigue had crept into her bones and made her feel as though she hadn't slept in weeks. She sagged more against her restraints to try and relieve her shaking legs. The result was a pulling and tearing protest from her shoulder muscles. A sudden distant noise took her attention away from her suffering. At first she thought it was Cole coming back but it didn't sound like human footfalls. Her eyes searched around and she concentrated on the myriad of noises to try and pinpoint what direction it was coming from. Using what energy she had left she twisted her body to look behind her but saw nothing. Just as she settled back two black bear cubs burst from the trees and brush. They wrestled and rolled playfully along the small hillside.

Bands of panic tightened around her chest at the sight in front of her. She remained as still as possible to not attract their attention. She held her breath and silently prayed for them to continue on in the direction they were headed. Even though they were moving away from her she knew cubs meant a very protective mother wasn't far behind. Her hopes were shattered as one of the cubs stopped the romping and rose to its hind legs sniffing the air curiously. Despair rose in Emily like a dark storm cloud as the cub examined her and began his approach. Emily held her breath and closed her eyes, there was nothing she could do. See felt too weak to even try and shoo them away. She opened her eyes when she heard a growl and grunt in the distant. It tore their attention away and both cubs took off in a sprint to mom at the end of the clearing.

Emily blew out the breath she was holding and felt her muscles relax as she watched them vanish into the tall trees and brush. The let down from the small adrenaline rush left her even more weak and she felt the torment of the day continued to build. Her mind went back to the need of water. She had three days maximum without water, and with the condition she was in she knew it would be less. She couldn't believe that Cole would just let her wither away in the scorching heat. She believed it to be a tactic, but for what she had no idea. She could only try to keep her mind strong and not let her failing body win out.

* * *

_Thank you for stopping by! I hope I hear from you wonderful readers! The reviews really spur me on! _


End file.
